Harry Potter Meets Vampire
by zigzagboom
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy get dragged into a world of Vampires and exiled Angels. Their new teacher has more surpries up his sleaves then the feard voldy will ever get in his life. Characters from Earthian
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A dark whisper went threw the ally. A scream was heard, then cut short, death lingered in the air. A wizard was walking by and heard the scream. He pulled out his wand and went in. A very noble wizard he was. Most would just walk by now days. But this wizard was none other then Albus Dumbledore. He walked into the dark ally, it was past midnight. The ally was filled with rubbish and junk. He cast Lumos and the ally lit up with light. Then a hiss was heard. In the back of the ally was a boy about the age of sixteen by the looks of it. He stood over a body of a woman, on her neck was two holes. Dumbledore knew at once his boy was a vampire. He quickly cast Locomotor Mortis on the boy, a spell he had learned while wandering the halls. The boy immediately fell to the ground, his legs bound by the curse. He let out a hiss of annoyance, and looked at Dumbledore. The Vampires eyes widened and tried to fight off the curse. Dumbledore walked up to him and took a good look at this vampire. He seemed different then others. He hunted alone. Most vampires now days hunted in groups, for the fear of getting caught by wizards. Albus then noticed the strange mark on the boys arm. He knew at once this boy didnt belong out here. He needed to get him to a safe place immediately. With that thought he Apparated him self and the boy to Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizdary.

'Where the hell am I?' that was my first thought when I woke. I remembered that I had been hunting in some baron part of the city, catching something to eat and then nothing. All that was left in my brain was a flash of light. Some curse or something. I opened my eyes. And then closed them, it was too bright. I had been sleeping for too long. I then noticed the heartbeat of something. It was close.  
"Awake?"  
The voice was not mad or scared. It was calm. How odd. Most would run before me. I tried to move. My limbs felt of lead. I also felt something tied around my hands.  
'Great. Whoever this person is, he's going to get a beating when I get free.'  
The person spoke again.  
"I know who you are child, but don't be afraid. I'll untie you now. Do not attack anyone"  
There were more then one person there? I heard him get up and felt the bounds loosening. After they were off, he walked away again. I heard a clicking and the room I was in became suddenly darker. I opened my eyes and in front of me stood a old man. I sat up from where I was and looked around. There was no one but the old man and me. The room was more of an office. There was a desk and all that junk you would have in one. Even the funny pictures of other old people. I looked back at the man. Long beard, glasses, stout nose... oh shit, this old man was none other then Albus Dumbledore! The most strongest wizard besides Voldey.

'This cannot be good! He's going to kill me'

"I am aware of your position and situation." I looked at him, my eyes widened.

"What do you know about me." I growled out.

"Well for one, you're the son of the Vampire King."  
"Tch."  
I looked away. It was true my bastared of a father was the one and only Vampire King. I hated him. Making me do all kinds of useless things. Trying to get me married off and away. I'll show him, I told him when I left. Ever since Ive been on the run from fellow vampires and the wizarding comminute. The wizards wanted to use me against my father. Just because we kill humans doesn't mean we don't care for kin.

"So are you going to turn me in to your fellow wizards? I'm sure they'll throw a party for me." I hissed at him. He just stood there like I hadn't said a thing.

'What is with this guy.'

He walked to the desk in the middle of the room, pulling out some kind of parchment from it. He walked back over and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I snapped and took the paper. On it was the symbol of Hogwarts. I remembered it from when father tried to get me to go to that school when I was younger. It was a boarding magic school so I would be far away from him. I read it,

Kurokiba,  
You are hear by accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

I stopped reading.  
"So, what of it? Why would I need this?" I looked up back at Dumbledore.  
"If you attended this school you wouldn't need to worry about you fathers minions. You would be safe in the school walls"  
I thought for a second. If I did go to this school I wouldn't have to worry about father! He wouldn't be able to get to me. Neither would his little followers.

"But wouldnt you have to feed me? Also I don't think most of the students parents would appreciate their children being around a Vampire."

"That you wont have to worry about"

"But still I'm to smart to be going to school. Do you have any idea how old I really am"

My eyebrow raised, this man was making a good point, for me. But what on earth would he need me around for?

"I know what your age is, and for your grade level you wont really be going to classes"

"What do you mean?"

"Its quite simple really..."

Classes had finally ended and everyone was going to the Great Hall for dinner. I walked side by side with Hermione and Ron. As we walked into the hall things went as it always did. Dinner showed up and everyone ate. But when everyone was done the headmaster spoke.

"Students, before you all leave I would like to introduce a new teacher." He looked at the side door, all eyes went there and saw what no one would believe. A boy no older then a fifth year stood proudly. His hair pitch black, his eyes black as night as well. He wore the robes of a teacher too. He walked over to Dumbledore, talking out a black wand.

He must favor black.

As he was walking he flicked it and a chair appeared out of no where. It was one of the chairs the other teachers were sitting on. The students started whispering to each other. He sat in the chair he had made and scanned the room. I watched as he looked at the other students, then his eyes stopped on me. Our eyes locked, for a second I felt as if the energy left me. But then he looked away on towards the Slytherin table. I saw as his eyes landed on another. I looked and found his eyes were locked with Draco's. The Slytherin looked annoyed. The new teacher then stood and walked over too Dumbledore. Standing next to him and talking into his ear. The headmaster then stood and addressed the students again.

"Students this new teacher also is only be going to teach two students. The two will stay with him in a privet chamber in the school. Do not be fooled by his looks. He is much older then you think."

Dumbledore took a glance at the teacher and continued.

"He will teach the two all they need to know to pass Hogwarts. Also one service will be needed from the two students... You see, this teacher is a vampire."

The students suddenly started talking to each other, taking in the information they had just heard. Ron told the others around him.

"I'd like to see the faces of the two who gets picked."

He and the others laughed. Hermione glared at him.

"Ron! What are you thinking? Its dangerous to have a Vampire at school! For one I don't even know what the Headmaster is thinking."

He ignored them looking back at the new teacher. He thought.

'He never gave a name'

When he looked at him the teachers eyes turned to him. His eyes looking closely were those of a wolf. He sat watching the new teacher. He saw his gaze go down to his own neck.

Harry flinched. Could the vampire be thinking of feeding off of him?

Harry looked back at the headmaster as he rose to speak, after the students had calmed down.

"As you all know, Vampires drink the blood of humans. So the two students will provide him with his life source. And at the same time, the students will also be getting something in return. Since he has traveled the world, he has many knowledge of things you would never even heard of. He will be teaching the two students many things. Including Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The students looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do not be surprised since he is a Dark creature him self, he knows how to defend against him self, and his brethrenl"  
He paused for a moment. He gave the new teacher a look. The vampire stood from where he had sat. Looking over the student with one last glance, he spoke. His voice was clear and smooth.

"I am known as Kurokiba. But please referee to me as Professor Kiba. My name, in the Japanese language means BlackFang. So I'd rather be called just Fang."

Harry being raised in a non-magical home, had known what it meant from the classes his adopted family made him take.

"And I will also be the one who picks the two lucky students."

He smiled showing his fangs. Dumbledore stood and dismissed the students.

'That black haired boy was very cute.' I thought. I was sitting in my new room. It was dark. Not much was really there. I could just put everything where I wanted it. I was daydreaming on my bed.

'So that was blond. He had a really aggressive look to him. Must be a pure blood I wonder how he tastes...'

While I was daydreaming I ended up on my back looking at my ceiling. When a knock came, and Dumbledore walked into my room.

He and only some of the teachers were able to come in contact with me still yet. I guess Dumbledore was still worried I was going to attack someone. He sat at one of the tables that were in the room.

I looked at him still flat on my back, waiting for him to say something.

"You gave a wonderful speech" He told me.

"Thanks" I looked back up again.

"Did you choose your students yet"

"Yea, I did"

"Do you want me to tell the students"

"I'll do it myself"

"You will have to tell me which ones"

"I know"

"Are you going to tell me? I know you already know their names"

"Yea. Its Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into the Great Hall with my two guards lumbering at my sides. Shoving other students as we walked by. I saw at my seat I have come to know really well. Tonight the vampire was going to choose his two students. I didn't really care who he was going to choose. As long as it wasn't me. I had better things to do then become a feeding puppet for a vampire. I would like if Potter was chosen though. Then I wouldn't need to deal with the prat. I ate in silence. Though, he who must not be named, has a lot of supporters that are vampires. I had heard from father that he who must not be named was creating a pact with the vampire leader, since their race was being hunted and killed at a phenomenal rate. Could it be that this vampire was also one in the pact?

Tch. Why did it matter to me anyways. As the food disappeared I looked up at the teachers. The vampire wasn't among them. To be excepted. Vampires don't eat food. We are their food. When all the food vanished Dumbledore stood addressing the students.

"As you all know. Today Professor Kiba will be choosing two students." Everyone watched eagerly as the door on the side opened, showing a what seemed to be an annoyed vampire. He walked into the hall and up to Dumbledore. He seemed like he was holding back from killing anyone. Dumbledore looked across the large hall and then motioned for Professor Kiba to address the students.  
Standing he moved too the middle of the table standing straight and looked forward. He spoke.

"When you are called please come and stand in front of me." He said his gaze not swaying.

"My choice is based on what I know about you and who you are. Skills and abilities do not matter for I will properly train them to their best anyways." He made his point very clear while taking a glance at someone I couldn't see.

"Now since I don't want to hold this out for longer then it has to be I'll announce the two now. The two students I will teach is the very famous Harry Potter," I looked quickly at Potter his face showed shock and disbelief. "And the Pureblood Draco Malfoy." As I heard my name I could feel something clutch my heart twisting it painfully. I could feel the anger rushing to my head. Potter was walking slowly up to the front his eyes averted from everyone. I stood making a mental note to call father when I had the chance.

I heard Professor Kiba call my name. He was kidding right? I was staring up at him. He turned his head to look at me. His eyes piercing my walls easily. I had built up over the years to keep people out of my mind. Its as if he didn't know they didn't exist. For that second I could feel him inside my mind poking at my memories and feelings. I quickly stood averting my gaze from him. As soon as I looked away I felt him leave. I looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron's face was in shock, and Hermione was staring at me with a sympathetic look. I gave them a quick smile before walked up towards the teachers. Who was the other student again? I couldn't think after he had said my name. I looked at Professor Kiba again avoiding his eyes. He was looking at someone else. In the direction of the Slytherin table. I saw Malfoy walking up too the teacher as well. His eyes were fixed on Professor Kiba glaring with all his might. Does this mean Malfoy was the other student? I have to live with him for… for how long was this anyways?

Dealing with Malfoy was enough on regular basis but having to share one teacher for the year?

'This year better end quickly.' The boy-who-lived thought to himself. He found himself already in front of the new teacher who was leering down on him. The vampire turned as soon as Malfoy was standing next to me. Walking out the door he had entered from. Not bothering to see if they were following.

"Students will continue classes like always. This set up has the approval of both of the students guardians. So please return to your dormitories now." I watched as Dumbledore walked over too me and Malfoy signaling for us to follow.

Malfoy's parents agreed on letting his kid be taught by a vampire? I can understand my case the Dursleys could care less on what happened to me. But for Malfoy it had to be a whole different case. He was from a family of Purebloods. Wouldn't his parents want him to be taught by the top teachers in the whole world? Or something like that'

My thoughts drifted as Dumbledore led us though winding halls of the school. We had walked up a lot of stairs when we finally stopped at a door that had carvings in the stone lining it. The carvings were of wolves and a moon was carved nicely at the very top. Dumbledore opened the door letting us go in first.

'Why didn't Professor Kiba bring us himself?' I thought walking into a small hall. For a few steps was a hall and another door. Dumbledore pulled out his wand, pointing it at the doors handle.

"Lucifel." The door clicked and opened showing a small living room. He walked in sitting us down on a black leather couch. That sat in front of a blazing fire.

"You'd best remember that name. It's the password on getting in and out." Pausing in front of us he let out a sigh.  
"Professor Kiba will be with you in a second. He had to take care of some business first, before attending to you. I'll check back tomorrow to see how you have settled in." With that said he strolled out leaving us to fend for ourselves.

My blood lust was getting so bad. At dinner I had barely managed to keep myself in check. I could hear all of the their blood pounding through their veins. Tempting me. Testing me. I walked downstairs after I had heard Dumbledore leave. Yes, downstairs. The place we had been placed in was a large two story tower. There were I guessed about ten rooms in all. I hadn't really gotten a chance too look at any of the other rooms except mine, the kitchen, living room, and the large bathroom. I hadn't even bothered too look in the small library that was here. Nothing would be of use to me there.

I walked into the living room. I saw the two boys sitting at the leather couch. The living room was large enough to suit my tastes. It had blood red carpet that was oddly soft. Spreading until the fire place. Where a small block of black marble covered the open area of the fire place so the place wouldn't burn down. The fire place was made of black marble too. Elegant, but too simple for me. The only thing that decorated it was a picture of a half moon that was carved into the middle top. On one side of the fire place was a small table with two chairs. Made of sandalwood. Most of the furnishings were made of sandalwood. Making the rooms smell beautiful.

I walk silently up behind the boys and blew softly on their necks. I saw the Goosebumps rise and the boys both jumped from where they sat.

"Jease you would think your parents would teach you more about teaching their children about not letting their guard down." I said smirking at their surprised faces. The blond sent me a death glare. If looks could kill…

"Your going to teach me? You don't look a day older then me, even if you are a vampire!" The blond shouted at me. I walked and sat at the black arm chair that was on the side of the fire place at stared at the boy.

"You should never judge a book by its cover." I stated. I faced the other boy.

"If I'm right your Potter, Harry no?" I questioned while motioning for them to sit.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter." He said. Sitting back down as far as he could away from the other boy. I laughed in my mind and went to question the other.

"And then you must be Malfoy, Draco." He glared at me a bit and responded.

"Yes I am. What's with your way of saying our last name first?" I was taken aback by the question.

"Am I doing it again?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I had lived in Japan for a part of my life. They always say last names first. I apologize before hand. I have a lot of habits I have gained over the years. I have lived around the world and gained a lot of different traits. So if you don't understand me please tell me. Or I wont know." I explained to them.

"Now before anything else I need to feed." I saw them both cringe.

"It wont really hurt. But for the first time it'll be surprising and a bit painful. Nothing I'm sure you both cant handle." I said smiling at them. I stood and walked in front of them.

"You know, I've never tasted a Pureblood before. My father said they were too good for my taste." I made a face showing my disgust for my father. Lifting the chin of the Malfoy boy. I could feel his hate and fear rushing off of him in waves.

"Relax boy. It'll be quick and painless. I promise. Plus I wont take much since its your first." I reassured him. Some of the fear faded away but was still there.

"All you need to do is relax so you wont constrict the muscles. It'll hurt more that way. Breath slowly." I instructed him, slowly moving my head down towards his neck. I heard his breath hitch when I placed my fangs on his neck. My lust was getting stronger by the second. I could hear the pulse from everywhere beating in my ears.

'Relax' I sent when I bit into his neck. I drank the life force that kept me living. It was wonderful. Pleasure tingled throughout my body. I hadn't had a drink since that time Dumbledore had found me. The boy's blood was like candy. I drank until I forced myself to stop. I didn't want the boy to collapse on his first. I licked the two holes I had made and watched them slowly close up.  
The boy was tired now. His eye lids were falling. The only thing keeping him awake was his pride.

"Sleep." I commanded. Almost at once his eyes closed and his breathing smoothed out.

"Is he going to be ok?" I turned to the Potter. He was staring intently at the Malfoy. More or so his neck.

"He'll be fine. He just needs rest now. I didn't take much." I stared down at him eyeing his neck. My hunger couldn't be satisfied by only one or two pints. For me I needed about only four or five a week. Any more then that would be simply for pleasure of drinking it. I took a step towards him now. Hearing my movement he tried to make himself smaller.

"It wont hurt. Plus I'm sure you heard Malfoy here moaning in pleasure. Vampires don't just kill. The nicer ones will make sure your last moments are the most pleasurable of your life." I smiled nicely at him. Hoping to gain his trust. It was true that vampires try to pleasure the human. At least the nice ones did.

I leaned down towards the boy bearing my fangs. He shifted and let me have more access his neck. I smiled and bit down. His blood filled my mouth. Filling me with the taste of what I loved most. Fear. I felt his emotions and thoughts as well. This was the first time he had ever met a vampire. He also thought that he liked my hair.

Well I liked my hair as well. It was long and black. It reached my lower back. Flowing down in streams. My whole being was perfect in my sense. I had muscle that could not be seen. I liked to surprise people with my strength. My face was beautiful like my mothers. But I had my fathers eyes. Piercing black eyes. Vampire eyes. My figure I had also gotten from my mother. It was slender but still held that invisible strength. My brothers always liked to tease my about it too. It always annoyed me to no end.

The boy fell asleep as soon as I took my fangs out. After licking his wound, I picked up the two boys and walked down the hall, up the stairs, down another hall, and too the side was a door. Opening it I walked in. I hadn't gone in this room yet. It had a large poster bed in the middle with drapes. A sandalwood dresser. A picture of wild horses hung above the dresser. Another two doors and a balcony. I placed the two now sleeping boys onto the bed not bothering to change them or put them in separate rooms. I went back to my room. Falling on my bed. I fell asleep in seconds.

Someone was holding me… it was warm. I can feel their breath moving my hair. It's a guy. I pushed with my arms trying to get away. Opening my eyes I saw… nothing really. My glasses were gone. I saw a blurry patch of blond, pale, and black and green.

'Where am I again?' I questioned to myself.

'That's right. Professor Kiba choose me and Malfoy to be his students… wait. Professor Kiba has black hair. If its not him that's holding me. Then it has to be'

"MALFOY!" I shouted. Struggling against his grasp even more. I saw his eyes slowly open and then widen as he saw what position they were in. He quickly let go back up.

"What are you doing Potter!?" He spat out. Glaring at me and wiping his hands on his robes.

"Nothing! I woke up with you holding me. You're the one who wouldn't let go!" We both blushed and tried to dismiss that fact. We silently agreed to not speak a word about this to anyone.

"Where is Professor Kiba?" I asked him looking around the room.

"How should I know. I just woke up too you know." He scowled at me. I got off the bed and looked around. There were three doors. Walking to the first one I found a closet. It was filled with beautiful silk robes and dresses of every color.

'I'll come look at that later.' I closed the door and went to the next. In this one was a large bath room. It had a large shower made of black stone. The floor was made of pure marble that was pitch black.

'Defiantly coming back here.' I thought and closed the door.

"Hurry up Potter." I heard Malfoy tell me. He was at the last door walking out. I quickly ran over to him. For some reason I didn't want to be left alone. We checked three of the other rooms in the hall. One was a hot spring(how they got that in here I'll never know), another was a library, and the last was a spare room. The last room was at the end of the hall. We both walked over.

"Well, go in." Malfoy told me.

"What? Why me"

"You're the one who wanted to find Professor Kiba in the first place. So you go in first." I sighed opening the door. Only to find a small hall.

"What?" Malfoy pushed me aside and went though himself. I followed. He stopped at another door after a couple feet. Pushing it open. The room was dark. The only light that was in the room came from a small fire place that had nothing but embers left. Our eyes adjusted to the dark slowly. I could hear someone breathing and it wasn't me or Malfoy. I walked into the room. There was a bed on the other far side of the room. I walked over. Not really thinking. I could hear Malfoy's feet following me. This side of the room barely had any light at all. The breathing was coming from a person on the bed. The person had his legs hanging off of the bed. One hand rested on their stomach. It had to be Professor Kiba. I walked slowly over. Looked at the person. It was him! But something was different… I walked over to the other side of the bed looking from the top. I could see the top of his head. There were ears. Not just any kind of ears. Wolf ears! I heard a small swishing sound. I gasped. Something I shouldn't have done. For as soon as the sound reached the Professor he sprung up. His wolf ears pressed tightly to his head. A wand was pointing to my head.

The room burst with light.

I saw nothing for a while. The light blinded me for a second. Opening my eyes I saw Malfoy on the ground staring up at the Professor. He really did have wolf ears they were pitch black, save some white fur inside of the ears.. Now they were up right. His wand was gone again. His eyes were slits showing he was angry.

"What are you doing?!" I heard the swishing sound again. Looking down I saw a long black tail that seemed very iterated. For it was swishing back and forth slowly.

"Well?" He glared at both of us in turn. I spoke first.

"W-we were looking for you." His eyes softened a bit and he calmed down. Taking a breath.

"You should have knocked." He said stretching. He felt the top of his head.

"Oh god. You've seen them!" His eyes widened a bit. I saw his tail drop behind him.

"What are you?" I head Malfoy question. Professor Kiba sighed.

"Well I better tell you." He made us sit on his bed and sat himself Indian style.

"I'm part Wolf Demon. To put it plain and simple. Half vampire and half wolf demon. My mother was a pureblood Wolf Demon who my father had, well, raped. So she ended up having me. Not that she ever hated me for being born. It was my father who hated it. So yea I'm part wolf. Got a problem with that?" He asked glaring a little. We shock our heads.

"Good. Now lay down, I'm going back to sleep." He some how made us both lay down on his bed. Pulling us both up to his chest he fell asleep after putting the light out. I felt his breathing slow and even. He was asleep.

'He's part wolf demon? I didn't even know that demons were real.' His arm was tightly wrapped around my waist. I could hear Malfoy shifting in the professor's grasp. I heard him gasp. Looking over I saw that the professor's arm and wrapped around Malfoy enough that he was on half of the professor. I saw Malfoy glare at me with hatred. I was cracking up in my head. From what I knew. Demons were stronger, a lot stronger, then humans. They weren't really supposed to be messed with. So not wanting to end up where Malfoy was I made myself as comfortable as I could and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I woke feeling refreshed. It had taken a lot out of me from refraining from killing the two boys. If I had been as heartless as my father and siblings then I might have killed them both without a thought. Good thing I wasn't or Dumbledore would have had my head.

I looked down at the two boys that had unconsciously curled up at my sides while sleeping. They both looked like angels. I felt the marking on the Potter. It was the first time I had really marked someone. Usually I would kill my victims, so they couldn't tell anyone about who I was. Plus, my father and family excepted me to be like them. A killing machine. If I was like them I would still be with them. From what I knew about the Potter family was little. They were highly respected for their kindness. Always helping others and never leaving a man behind. I had also heard that this Potter was part of a prophesy. Something about killing some great terrible guy. The vampire race was always ignoring the wizarding race completely. Unless they bothered us or something. We only used the humans around us as tools and food. Sadly enough for the Potter family, this boy was one of the only Potters left. The others had somehow been killed off. But I'm sure that he had family from the other side of his family to take care of him.

For the Malfoy's case. I'm sure he gets plenty attention from his family. Being the only heir too the pureblood Malfoy line. And his mother was also a Black. Two famous families. Very powerful families. This kid was going to one day become very, very rich. Oh yes. I remember now. The Potter line has one unusual trait to their male side. From what I've heard, the males in their family can bear children. Odd isn't it? I wonder if anyone has told him yet… he would and should be very popular with both sexes already though. The kid has a face of a innocent child. Hard to believe he's gotta kill someone later in his life.

I unwrapped my self carefully from the boys and went to bathe. I had a private bathroom, like all the rooms in this tower. I'm just guessing that Dumbledore had just put the onsen in here because he had heard I had lived in Japan for a while. I stepped in the shower making the water hot. Well, very hot. Since I'm part vampire and wolf demon. Only one part of me generates heat. So I become very cold most of the time. My wolf part of me craves the heat. Washing myself down I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist and took another to dry my hair.

I walked out of the bathroom to find the two boys sitting up looking around drowsily. I waved at them grinning when the caught sight of me. I saw them both blush and look away, and yet still not at each other. The walls told me that they hated each other since a encounter on the train here in their first year. It had lead to a series of taunts, glares, and pranks on each other.  
I made a silent vow to myself to make those to like each other. At least a little bit.

"Like what you see boys?" I asked teasingly. I could see both of their faces bright up with heat. Laughing I went into my walk-in closet. I had talked with Dumbledore a while ago about clothes. He had given me some catalogs from some expensive clothing brands. I had picked out what I wanted and he bought them for me. What that man was up to I didn't know.

I stepped into the view of my mirror that hung at the end of the walk-in. I had to say those many years in Hawaii did me well. My father had sent me there for almost half of my life, saying that it was as far away he could get me.

My tanned body was my pride and joy. I had spent countless hours tanning at my private manor. I could always feel the eyes of the neighboring ladies of the houses glued to my body. My father had always found it annoying that I had tanned myself. Saying that vampires were supposed to look like the dead. Not some dumb surfing jock. Every time I head those words come from his lips I nearly hexed him. Surfing was a wonderful sport. The people of the Hawaiian islands had made that sport. I had come to love it in my stay there. My pitch black hair hung down my head all the way past my abdomen. It was one of the only things my father liked about me. My family was renowned for our beautiful hair and nice bodies.

On the other hand, my mothers family was known for their eyes. Mine were an odd color. Sliver. Nobody in history of my families had sliver eyes. I was the only one. But my mother said my eyes were most beautiful in the world. The shone through the darkest nights and was always noticed on the brightest days. But those were only about facial features. Both my families had pasts on other things.

I picked out a red t-shirt that was made of silk and had a hood. Ripped dark blue jeans and slippers(for you haoles(Caucasian, or someone who acts like one(sunburn)) out there slippers are flip flops). I didn't really like shoes, much, ok not at all. My wolf demon in me says the less clothes the better. Plus the time in Hawaii had made me accustomed to wearing slippers.  
I stuck my head out of the closet door to look at the two kids.

"You go, I go stay come." I told them going back into the closet too look for my hat. I heard Harry ask.

"What?"

'I used pidgin again didn't I?' I cursed under my breath.

"Damn habits." looking back out again I explained my earlier words.

"You guys go down stairs I'll come in a sec. Sorry about that. Old habits die hard they say." The two walked over to the door. Draco stopped before leaving and questioned me.

"Old habits?"

"Old habits indeed." I said smiling. After looking though my wardrobe I gave up looking for my hat and went down stairs. I found the two looking around the common room, as they called it. I silently made my way over to Harry who hadn't noticed my presences yet. Standing right behind him I breathed out on his neck.

"I'm guessing you both might want to see your friends for a bit, before we start lessons." He jumped and faced me. His checks turned a cute pink.

"Y-yes I would like that."

"K, we go then? Lead the way wonder boy." I told him. He walked to the door leading out of the tower and tried to open it. But to my amusement he found it locked.

"You gotta unlock it boy." I chuckled on the side. He gave me a questioning glance. I heard him mumble to himself.

"Unlock?"

"Yea, don't you remember the password Dumbledore gave ya?" I said pulling my wand out.

"Lucifel." The door clicked open. I pulled in my ears and hid my tail before going out. Malfoy followed us into the hall. As we were walking Malfoy asked me.

"Who or what is Lucifel?" I faced him while still walking.

"Lucifel is my goddess. She defied most laws in Eden. Making her a criminal. She had a child with her own twin brother, Michael. But she was also the lover of Raphael's wife, Gabriel. But that was a secret. Raphael knew about their love too. It was him that suggested that if they got married no one would suspect that Lucifel and Gabriel were lovers. Raphael married Gabriel because he wanted to be royalty. By marring Gabriel he became a archangel. You see. Raphael and Michael secretly loved each other. But would tell no one, not even each other. Lucifel wanted for Raphael to steal Michael away from her. Lucifel is the God of Lust. She wanted to make Raphael submit to her. The two had fought for years during their high school years. Fighting for, well, Michael. But the twist is. Raphael and Lucifel's love for Michael was forbidden. Neither of them could love Michael. Because Raphael was a guy, and Lucifel was Michael's twin. Both of their love was against the law and was punishable by death. So in short, Lucifel is my God, the of Lust. If anyone defies her I'll kill them." I smiled showing my fangs. My story had an audience. Since I had kinda started when we had reached the Great Hall. When I finished some students were interested in the story. A girl with light brown hair cradling a large book questioned my story.

"How can Michael, one of the highest archangel do such a crime. Its impossible"

"Ah, but you see. Know one knew of their love. Not even God himself. Lucifel had left God behind after she was kidnapped at a young age. The whole thing left her in a mess. She had then vowed that God was a bad man. He didn't care for weak people. He treated everyone as equals. The good and bad. So she left God. Her brother, Michael, was the one that brought her threw the mess. Making her whole again. So she came to love her brother. In a sense, twins share perfect love. So though no one knew. Michael also put pressure on people that showed liking towards Lucifel. So in the end, after Lucifel died of the Black Cancer. Michael and Raphael came to love each other." Most of the first and second years were listening to my story intently. While some other third and fourth years looked up now and then. The chestnut head gave me a small glare.

"How would you know this. I'm sure all of this happened thousands of years before you were even thought of." I smiled at her.

"Little human, why do you think Vampires have wings?" I asked her.

"Well its kind of obvious. Its because of the relation to bats. Both bats and vampires have wings and fangs." I smiled more evilly and closed my eyes.

"Wrong little akamai. Its because the Vampire line is straight descendants of Lucifel herself and her brother Michael." I stepped back from the group that had formed around me. Breathing in I let out my wings. Their black feathers floated down around me. Creating a small circle of pitch black feathers. The whole room was in seconds covered in black beautiful feathers. The students stood in aw.

"You see. After Lucifel and Michael had their child. Lucifel gave it up to the Marquis Sakura family. She was dying from the Black Cancer that was spreading rapidly in Eden. That child had no idea who his parents were. In time. Michael's adopted son Chihaya, had a child with Kagetsuya. Who was in turn a white angel. A disowned angel of the Sakura family. For he became a fallen angel for love Chihaya, a male black angel. Chihaya was the first Black angel ever recorded. The Black angels had a gene that prevented the Black Cancer from harming them. The first black angels besides Chihaya were born from humans and White angels. But if they fell in love with humans the chance of getting the Black Cancer was thirty percent stronger. It was already at fifty in Eden. By going to Earth it became ten percent stronger. So falling in love with a human gave the White angels a ninety percent chance of getting the Black Cancer. But the birth of the Black angels were about to change all of that. A couple of years after Chihaya was born, more Black angels were born. They were even stronger then White angels. Soon all of the Angels in Eden became Black Angels.

But now back to Chihaya. Kagetsuya and Chihaya found out that Black Angels both male and female were capable of becoming pregnant. Kagetsuya and Chihaya's first child, Kira Sakuya, was indeed a black angel. Their child had fallen in love with Michael and Lucifel's child, Katou Marquis Sakura. So both angels became fallen angels. The line goes on and on. All becoming fallen angels and turning black. Somewhere along that line the fallen angels found that if they wanted to live on Earth they had to gain some sort of life source. Most of their power had come from the power in Eden. Without that magical power they couldn't live, and they couldn't be satisfied with just normal human food. So the resorted to taking the blood of humans. And thus the Vampire line was born." I really did look like an angel if I do say so myself. My black wings were not like the lower class vampires. Theirs are really like bats. Scaly and cold. But those that are straight descendants of Lucifel and Michael had feather wings. But the kids didn't need to know that just yet.

The chestnut girl asked me again.

"I don't see why you would know this. And I'm sure not all Vampires have feather wings. And why did you call me akamai?" A very clever girl.

"It means smart. So I just called you smart girl, in pidgin. And you are right about not all vampires having feather wings. Only straight descendants from Lucifel and Michael have wings like mine. So that means the only vampires with wings like mine are those of the head vampire family"

"Can you tell me more about this Black Cancer? It seems dangerous." She asked. The crowd started to vanish. But before I could answer her question. Harry came up and talked.

"Hermione. Can you please talk about this some other time?" He more or so told her while pulling on her sleeve towards the Gryffindor table.

"I'll give you both ten minutes." I told them as they both walked away. I turned and walked up to the teachers table. All the teachers were there save the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. That's right. I'll have to teach them about Magical Creatures. I wonder which I'll show them first. I pondered. I remember coming across tons of different Magical Creatures in my time. From when I was in Japan I saw tons. They had many different ones there. Including the Chinese Fireball, I had never thought that dragon would be in Japan. I thought it was only in China. I had been fishing at time. I had been out at a lake in a mountain. I felt a large rumble and a large Chinese Fireball had come rushing down from the mountain, crashing into the lake. Sadly enough it was dead. It had been a female, about three hundred years old. I had looked up from where the dragon had come from. Straight up on a high cliff I saw five men. Dressed in robes. Poachers. I had let out my wings and went up scaling the cliff. Evidently the poachers had apparated. I had then found myself in front of a large cave. I could hear small cries coming from the inside of the cave. I had guessed it. They were trying to get the babies. Undoubtedly killing the mother for her skin. Inside the cave I found a small nest with five baby dragons crying loudly.

What to do? I had thought. No one had really told me a lot about dragons. So I took off to my small house I was staying at. It was a summer home of my families. So it too like all of my families houses had a large library. I searched though the large dusty books and found the one I was looking for. "Care for baby Dragons" I had gotten it from a merchant a while ago. He said something about knowing I would need it one day. Boy was he right. I then searched for the right dragon baby. Taking off again towards the nest. When I reached the nest I found a man with a large black robe. A black hood covered his face. He was holding on to a screeching baby dragon. Without thinking I ran towards him grabbing his neck and breaking it in half. I threw his body into the lake below.

That's for taking the life of a dragon. I loved dragons they were such bravura creatures. I picked up the baby cradling it in my arms I returned it to its siblings. The huddled close together. Making soft cooing sounds to their frightened brother.

After that I had taken it upon myself to raise the baby dragons. They turned into wonderful fledglings. Growing into large powerful dragons.

Maybe I'll show those babies to them. I had decided. In three days after I called them to me. I'll show the two boys five fifty year old dragons. Great beasts, they were.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the hell are we all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?!" Draco was complaining. I had led the boys out into the Forbidden forest. And yes we were in the middle of nowhere. Far away from people and other Magical Creatures. Save the giant spiders that were a little bit deeper into the forest.

I could feel them following us. From years of being together, we had grown a bond. Even the five dragons had stayed together though all these years. According to books, that is weird behavior for dragons. I wanted to get deep enough into the forest so no one would know what I was doing.

I stopped in a large clearing. This part of the forest seemed to glow.

'Must be from Foxfire…(http://en. reference.)' I thought turning to the two irritated boys.

"Ok, this is far enough. Today I'll teach you both about a Magical Creature. I had a lot of time with this beast while I was in Japan. Their scales are a beautiful flaring red. While their eyes are a pitch black slits. I'm hoping you can guess what type of dragon this is." Draco scrunched up his face.

"Dragons? There's only a few that have red scales. So it has to be the Chinese Fireball." I smiled at him.

"That's correct." I waved my hand in the air. Out of the shadows five shapes flew towards me coming from different directions. The boys brandished their wands pointing them at the black shadows. The five were soon nuzzling me. My five dragons. Shizuka-kawa(quite-river), Koi-mori(dark-forest), Ochitsuku-umi(calm-ocean), Kuro-kaminari(black-thunder), and Tsuyoi-taki(strong-waterfall). They had grown in the past three years. I had sent them away for a while. I didn't want to get them caught up in the fight between me and my family. I had knew something was going to happen. Knowing my family will do anything to keep me in line I sent them away to prevent them from harm.

From their sent, they had been hiding somewhere with an ocean close by. I could still smell the sea salt from their scales. The two boys still had their wands pointing at my pets.

"Its quite alright. They wont harm anyone unless I tell them too." they started at me like I had four heads. Draco spoke up, finding his voice.

"Are you nuts! Their dragons! They'll attack anyone for getting to close." His eyes wide with fear.

'He must have never seen a tame dragon before… not that there's many of them.' Getting your hands an a baby dragon was extremely hard. In the wild the parent dragons would die before letting some other creature touch its offspring. Most tame dragons were owned by the rich.

"For once I have to agree with Malfoy." Harry said his wand never wavering. Their eyes were both fixed on the dragon that was almost curled around my body. That one was Kuro, yes I gave him part of my name. He seemed to love it dearly when I told him. Ever since he was young he would never let anyone or anything near me or his siblings. The overprotective one. His armor of scales were crimson. Eyes were pitch black. He out of his brothers was the only one with black eyes.

One dragon had settled his head on my right shoulder. I could feel his warm breath tingling my skin. That was Koi. He was the dark one. He was a peaceful one more or so, never letting anyone know him. Only me and his brothers were allowed to touch him. His scales were dark red. The color of blood. His eyes were a crystal blue. Claws were shifting on my shoulder carefully.

On my left shoulder was Ochitsuku. He kept his eyes trained on the two boys in front of us. He was the oldest. The older brother. Out of all of them he was the brains and stagiest. His ruby scales glowed in the dull light, his midnight blue eyes held a wise air.

Where he was sitting now. This was Tsuyoi. The youngest. He was also the strongest. If he had a lover he would be the Knight in Shining armor. He was also the smallest, the others were a bit bigger then he is. About the size of a small horse. His scales were a lighter red, and his eyes were deep blue. His black claws were resting on my arm, and his head nestled in the crook of my neck.

Last was the one who curled his tail around my left leg. Shizuka. He was behind me. I named him because of his shy side. He never really bothered to say anything usually. Letting his brothers say what he wanted to say. And if he did talk, everything would be always straight to the point. Shi-chan's scales were almost pink. For he didn't leave the safety of the shadows much. His eyes were light blue. He sat behind me his claws were flexing in the soft dirt.

They were all my beloved babies. Ever since that day when I found them I told myself I would always protect them more then my own family. I didn't even like my own family anyways.

"They wont attack anyone unless I told them too. They know what's wrong and what's right. Don't worry about it. Besides I'm going to be teaching you about dragons anyway for this lesson. Put your wands away you wont need them." I was getting slowly angry. How dare they point those flimsy sticks at my family!

Stepping reluctantly away from my babies, I walked to stand in front of the two boys.

"You will do as I say. I marked both of you. So I am in possession of you humans. These dragons are more of my family then my real one will ever be. Put your wands down." My tone was harsh. Potter almost took a step back, his wand started to slack. Malfoy on the other hand gave me a glare and tried to protect his honor.

"No one owns me! I am a Malfoy! Nobody can own us. You have no right to say that to me!" His tone unlike mine was still a little harsh but his eyes showed fear and hate.

"I know you're a Malfoy. I told you didn't I? I only chose you both because of who you were. And since you are a Malfoy you must know about when a Vampire claims a human." I said to him smirking at his sudden deplete of anger and became silent.

"Of course I know. My father wouldn't let anyone inexperienced teach his only heir." He scowled at me. He let his arm drop to his side, giving up. I took a glance at the Potter. His face was easy to read. Confusion, shock, and, well, more confusion.

"Well. It seems I have some explaining to do. Put your wands away you wont need them. We'll fly back." Their faces turned pale.

"You want us to ride your dragons?" Draco asked this time really backing up, Harry not far behind.

"Yes, but I can always carry one of you if you want." I grinned at them.

"Now, now Kiba can't have you keeping the cute ones all to yourself do we?" A voice sounded from the trees. My ears popped from their hiding spot and took to the top of my head. My tail came out from beneath my shirt. I took a defense stance.

"Ok come out Okuri. I can smell you know." A black figure flew out from one of the trees. Landing on top of me trying to pin me to the ground. I smirked and rolled over with the figure hands locked. The two young wizards soon had their wands out again pointing them at the unknown figure. Who in the dark wasn't recognizable.

The dragons split off into the darkness of the forest. Their eyes could be seen once in a while. They were still around.

From behind the two boys a dark figure rose from a bush and quietly crept behind them. They both shrieked as two hands plucked their wands from their hands. Making them turn to face the new intruder. In their view was another guy a little older then they were. About a inch taller, and like Professor Kiba had the ears of a wolf and a tail. His hair was royal blue covering his shoulders reaching about to his forearm, his ears and tail were the same color. Lavender gray wolf eyes hid behind a sheet of hair. The wolf demon also held a slim figure.

"Wow what do we have here? Man Kiba, you always get the nice ones." The demon smirked at them. The two boys were trying to inch back when they heard a shriek from behind them. They spun around to see their teacher had managed to pin down his attacker.

The other had sangria colored hair that fell down his back and was tied in a low pony tail, having gotten loose from their tussle. From where they stood the mans eyes were a greenish color.

"Well, it seems I win again Okuri. Your still two hundred years too young to beat me." Kiba was smirking down at the boy pinned beneath him. The boy glared and growled out.

"Tch. I don't see you living two hundred years yet. Your only eighty two! I'm only three years younger then you are!" The 'man' spit out still mock glaring at the man above him. Harry's jaw fell.

"Your eighty two?!" The two remebered their audience and looked up.

"Yea, I'm a vampire remember? We live centuries more then humans do." He stood pulling the man up with him and locked his arms behind his back with one hand. Pushing him foward to where the three younger ones stood. Okuri's ears were flat on his head from disappoitment of his loss, his tail hanging between his legs. Kiba nodded at the other wolf demon.

"Nice to see you again Kozure." Kozure nodded back.

"Same to you Kiba. I take it your doing well?" Kozure cocked his head to the side. Showing that he too knew how to be cute when he wanted to be. Kiba smiled at the newcomer.

"Of course. But these matters need to be discussed indoors. Would you two mind coming to our quarters?" He saw Okuri steal a glance backwards at him. Kozure smiled brightly.

"No of course not. Now be kind Okuri. You know you shouldn't be fighting with the chief's son." The younger wolf demon scolded his companion. The other cast his gaze to the side.

"Yea, I know." Kiba let that mans hands go and Okuri rubbed them holding them to his chest. Harry and Draco were looking at their teacher in again stunned silence. He smiled at them.

"Now, now Kozure. You can save your scolding for later. We have more important matters on our hands. We'll take my dragons back to the castle." He waved his hand and the five dragons appeared in the clearing. Turning to Okuri and Kozure who had moved to stand together, away from his two students.

"You wont mind do you? But I don't think Okuri should ride Tsuyoi." He said smirking at him. Okuri glared.

"I'll fly, Okuri and Kozure can ride Ochitsuku and Koi. Hm. Harry can ride Shizuka, and Draco, Kuro. Tsuyoi should fly with me." The respective dragons came flying out from the darkness. From the evermore fading light, he could tell night was coming fast. They had to get back before night came. Who knew what really lived in this forest.

Okuri and Kozure who already knew how to ride dragons climbed on to their mounts easily. Sitting in the middle of the dragons backs. Harry stood absolutely still as Shizuka came up slowly to him. While Draco stood staring, well, leering at Kuro. Because Shi-chan was such a tame dragon he was really patient with Harry. Turing his side for Harry to climb on. Kuro on the other hand was assessing his rider. Kuro would let him ride him because his father had asked him too. But he was still cautious of humans he didn't know. His black eyes watched him carefully. Harry wanting to know what was going on got on Shizuka's back carefully. As soon as he was on Shizuka went and stood next to his brothers who had their own passengers. Draco didn't move.

"You know Draco. I can always carry you. If you don't want to ride Kuro that is." He smiled evilly at him. Draco leered at the man and took a step towards the staring dragon. Kuro offered the small human his side and watch as he climbed slowly on. Once making sure the little human wouldn't fall off he jumped over to his brothers and stood by their sides. Right by Shizuka who was on the left of Ochitsuku and Koi. Tsuyoi took his place by Kiba who stood in front of the others.

"Ok, everyone's ready. Potter, Malfoy. Don't do anything. The dragons will take it from when we start flying. They'll follow me. No freaking out." He looked at Harry. "Especially you Potter. I don't want you freaking out my baby."

He stared hard at him while Harry shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Other then that. Make sure you don't fall off. I hate diving. Now that everyone is informed I'll lead. Dragons you know what to do. Make sure you keep out of sight." He let his wings spread. He had a large wingspan. It was almost as long as the great fathers. He was proud of his wings. When he first released them for the first time. He gazed and pet them until they were straight and silky. He hadn't had a lot of time to take care of them recently. He had to sit down soon and look them over.

He lifted off, his wings taking on a steady beat in the air while the dragons followed closely behind. The vampire looked behind him to see Harry in aw of what he saw from the dragons back. Draco looked like he was going to piss, he hung tightly on Kuro. Chuckling in his mind he turned to face the large castle that loomed ahead. The fading day made the castle look imitating and enormous. The flight was quite, they were all busy watching the sky change colors from a light orange then fading into a orange red. By the time they reached the castle the sky was turning darker. They all flew up to the tower where Kiba and his students lived. Kurokiba opened the window to the bedroom of Harry's. He climbed in folding his wings to his back. The dragons followed in soon after. The small room wasn't enough to accommodate the five large dragons.

"We'll talk in the den, its too small in here. Plus I don't think Harry will like us intruding in his room." He said give the said boy a glance. He lead the way into the hall making sure everyone followed. Walking into the living room he stopped dead in his tracks making Draco and Harry who were following close behind walk into him.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?" Draco questioned and when he didn't answer quickly enough Draco turned to gaze at what his teacher was looking at. Standing in the den was a slender black figure. A guy or girl he wasn't sure. Long black hair tumbled down their back nearly touching the ground. A beautiful smiled was placed upon thin lips which gave the person a angelic look. The persons eyes were closed but didn't show that the person was any less beautiful with out them. Delicate hands were lased with each other in front of the body, black sleeves almost covering them. Long dress like robes covered most of the persons body, it clung shapely at the waist. Over all the person was the most beautiful thing the two humans ever saw.

Kiba snapping out of his daze, rushed to the feet of the person. Kneeling in front and dipping his head and closing his eyes. With the outmost respect spoke.

"My Lord, it is an honor to see you."


	5. Chapter 5

"My Lord? You've got to be kidding me." Draco was commenting. They all watched as Kiba suddenly lit up in black light. His clothes changed into dark blue robes. His hair became loose from its pony tail he had put up in the morning, it fell bordering his face and down his back. His wings were also let out again blocking some of the new person in the room. They didn't block the persons face, they saw him smile kindly down at the newly made teacher. 

"Kiba, you may stand. You know I was never one for formalities." The mans voice was soft and sweet. He didn't even open his eyes yet.

"Yes My Lord." Kiba stood keeping his eyes still downwards.

"Is there something you need? I'll get you a drink." He started towards the kitchen but the kind person held Kiba's arm before he could walk away.

"No, I'm here for something else." He opened his eyes. They were a brilliant dark purple. But they were full of pain. Harry took a step forward, and then stopped himself. He didn't even know the guy. Why would he want to comfort him? Something about this person was oddly different.

"Oh. Then please excuse us. I'll explain later. My Lord, this way." Kiba not letting any room for protest. Walked leading the man past them and back to his room. The people left in the room were almost speech less.

"What just happened?" It was Harry who spoke first. Kozure spoke.

"I'll try to explain. But we need to sleep soon. If you want to get any sleep at all tonight." He led the two overly confused boys to the red inviting couches. Okuri walk into the kitchen saying something about drinks and a little snack.

Kozure sat in the single arm chair that was on the side of the black leather couch. Harry and Draco plopped down exhausted with all the commotion in one day. Okuri walked back in with a tray and a piece of dried meat hanging in his mouth.

"Okuri didn't I tell you to stop taking so much food from others?" Kozure was scowling slightly at him while scolding the other wolf demon. The others ears folded to his head. Finishing off the meat in his mouth he fought back.

"Well I'm hungry. Its not like we don't know Kiba." He brought the tray over placing it on the coffee table that was in the front of the fireplace. He proceeded to Kozure and picked him up, ignoring the surprised squeak he gave. He sat where Kozure had been sitting and placed him on his lap. Kozure turned his head and glared. Okuri just smirked and hugged his arms tight around his waist. They both ignored the two gaping boys in front of them.

"Ok we'll start. About your position or the Lord?" Kozure asked after finding a comfortable position on Okuri's lap. The two boys gave up trying to figure out the two men in front of them and Draco spoke.

"Tell us about that person. Why was Professor Kiba like that to him? Is he really a Lord?" Draco babbled for a bit.

"Yes he really is a Lord. Well he's more then a Lord. Did Kiba tell you about the history of Vampires? About Chihaya and Kagetsuya?" They both nodded, curiosity burning in their eyes.

"Well, yeah I know this is going to be weird. But that person is Chihaya." Draco blinked and Harry gaped.  
"Your kidding right? That would make him over, over a thousand years old?! He should be dead even for a vampire!" Draco pulled up from his surprise. Kozure sighed and Okuri rubbed his face on Kozure's back.

"Well he is still more Angel then Vampire. He is the sire of most pure Vampire lines. Yes he is really old. Yes I know he doesn't look his age, its because he's a Angel that lets him take that form. Since he drank the blood of a human his body stopped growing. Just so you know he didn't directly drink it. His mate got it for him. Back then he was such a shy Angel you know. But not that I know much about him. You would have to ask Kiba. He knows a lot more then we do. All we know is what Kiba tells us. What he'll let us know." He stopped and watched their reactions. He didn't wait for to long though.

"About us. We are Wolf Demons from the tribe that Kiba's mother is from. She is right now our High Seer. Okuri here is training to be the next one. I am his mate," He saw as their eyes went surprisingly wide and their jaws fell. "so I also have a high place in the tribe. Kiba being the High Seer's son also has one of the highest positions in the tribe. But sadly he is the oldest of the Vampire King's sons, so he has been held with them ever since he was born. Don't get me wrong, the Vampire King has many other children. Around fourteen if I remember correctly." He furrowed his brow in thought. Not bothering to look at the overly surprised children.

"I swear the Vampire King is some kind of bunny in heat." Okuri pulled his mate down to breath on his neck.

"Its not like we aren't just like him…" His voice was quite and they barely caught it. Okuri flushed deep red as he felt the hot breath tickling his skin. He coughed trying to ignore the highly alluring wolf behind him. Well, beneath him.

"Anyways. You'd better go to bed now. I think they'll be starting any time now." Okuri picked up Kozure as soon as he was done speaking and walked into Draco's room, talking over his shoulder.

"You two go sleep in Harry's room. We'll be using yours Draco." Before they could protest the door slammed closed.

"Well, what now? I'm not sleeping on a couch." Draco had turned to face Harry.

"We could just share. And put a blocking spell or something." Harry suggested. Standing up to walk to his room.

"I don't mind then." Draco stood and followed his peer to the room. They both stopped as they heard moaning. They thought it was from Draco's room at first. But listening closely. They heard it was coming from Professor Kiba's room. Where him and the angel had gone… They looked at each other and ran into Harry's room putting a silencing spell as soon as they got in through the door. Harry looked at Draco.

"I think we should sleep now."

"For once, I agree with you Potter." Forgetting about the shielding spell they both slept on opposite sides of the bed. Trying to get as far away as they could from each other. Not wanting to end up how they did last time they slept in the same bed…

Well, I'll put more up later. Couldn't put anymore without screwing up the chapter.

zigzagboom


	6. Chapter 6

-1HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA I FINALLY GOT ONE DONE!!! Sorry about the long, long, long, long, long, wait.

'Damn, my head is killing me.' I had just woken up. The room was dark. I guess the lord remembered to kill the lights before he slept. I sat up rubbing my head. Looking to the side I saw the Lord curled up on his side. Our clothes were flung all across the room in different directions. My long hair was messy. I felt, and was sticky.

'I need a bath.' I got up making sure not to disturb the Lord. Making my way to the bathroom I thought.

'Too bad he'll only let me call him Lord.' If I was a different vampire I would have too call him Master or Sire. The Lord would only let me call him Lord because, well I guess I am his favorite vampire. Ever since I was younger the Lord was most of the time by my side when he could be. My father always told him I wasn't worth his time. Being a half breed and all. He was the kindest person in my life then. All the other vampires ignored me even hated me. The only real reason I wasn't already dead was because of him. I don't even know the reason why he took a liking to me till I was around thirty eight. But that was a different story for different time.

I took a quick shower washing the doziness off my body. Quickly wrapping a towel around my body I went to clothe myself. I walked out of the closet wearing a skin tight midnight blue shirt, loose board shorts the Locomotion brand(if you want to know what this is message me. I'm not sure if they have a worldwide company), and my usual slippers. Looking back at the bed I saw the Lord was still sleeping. Smiling softly I walked up to the bed taking in the sight before me.

He really was an angel, decedents of god. Well, I don't even believe in god. But who else is there to relate him to. His dark hair fell around his head in dark puddles of black. His small frame was sadly covered in small scares in some places. He refused to tell me where he had gotten them from. I brushed a stray strand from his face. He was still in a deep sleep. A good two hours left.

I walked out from my room after making sure he would be comfortable when he woke. Everyone was still asleep. I went to check on my two students. Opening the door quietly I poked my head in. What I saw was something I could use to torture them for years to come. They were both still sleeping but Harry was curled in a ball with his body pressed against Draco. Who in turn was holding him around his waist, his head was buried deep in Harry's hair. Thank god I kept a camera in my side bag. It was in the living room. I rushed making sure not to make a sound to wake the two angels. Grabbing my mini camera I rushed back. As I crept up I saw that my small noise had made Draco tighten his hold on Harry.

'Their never going to live this down.' I snapped almost eighty pictures before thinking that it was enough. Thankfully I finished right on time. For they woke just as I left the room…

"WHAT THE HELL POTTER?!" Well that's what I think I heard. The shouting from their room woke Okuri and Kozure. Kozure showed up at his door with nothing but an over sized white button up shirt with long sleeves. Okuri came and leaned on his back wearing long black silk pj pants and no shirt.

"What's going on Koi?" Okuri was asking Kozure while look at the boys door. I was sitting at the kitchen counter sipping what I think was water. They both looked half asleep, they must have had a long night also.

"Okuri come look at this." I was looking over my pictures. I had just realized that Draco had his hand under Harry's shirt. He came over, well drifted over. As soon as he saw the picture he went from sleepy to crazy. He started cracking up so bad his face was turning a bit red. I hid the camera as Kozure came over. He was a saint most of the time. I have no doubt that he would take my precious pictures away to save the boys from humility. I handed Kozure a cup of black coffee. Hoping Okuri could get over his laughter to eat with the others. I got up and went back to my Lord. I had to make sure that he had something to wear when he woke. I could hear angry suppressed shouts as I passed Potter's room.

'The Lord should still be sleeping. I wonder if he's fed recently?' I thought as I went though the many ceremonial gowns I had. The Lord usually wore only those types of clothes around others. Only because he was the Lord. I would have to if my father cared more about how I showed myself around others. The Lord just grew used to wearing those long robes though the years.

If the Lord hasn't fed I'll have to feed him. Its been long since I've had the fangs of another vampire on my neck. I just hope the Lord wont see the scars. I think their still fading away. I'll need to check.

"Kuro. You there?" The Lord was up. I pulled out a long sleeved robe and headed to the bed.

"I'm here. Fully awake?" I helped him sit up.

"A little." He rubbed his head. I passed him the robes. He held them and stood slowly. I addressed him as he was dressing.

"My Lord, just so you know. I've taken on two students, who in turn are my claimed. I've also made a deal with Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm to teach these two students in exchange for protection from the clan and the Ministry of Magic." He was fully dressed by the time I finished speaking.

"Tell me, who are these two boys. From the glance I got at them last night, they seem to both be beautiful boys." The Lord asked me, a beautiful smile graced his lips. He went over and sat on a couch that was in front of the fire.

"They are Draco Malfoy, and the famous Harry Potter. The Malfoy is the only heir to his family. Who are wealthy, their also a pureblood family. Considered almost Royalty in the Wizdering world. I'm not sure if you heard. But Harry Potter is the only living human to live through Killing Curse. I've also heard about his family. The males are able to bear children. Interesting isn't it?" The Lord chuckled.

"You sure have a taste for rare things little one." I walked over to sit on the arm chair across from him.

"Before I forget. Lord did you feed recently?" The Lord shook his head.

"You know I can't take from you Kuro." I nodded.

"But still. If you haven't fed, I'll be happy to volunteer." He nodded.

"Fine. I'll take from you. But after this, I'm not taking for another ten years you hear me?" I nodded happily. If he fed from me it made us both happy. See, wolf demon blood is delicious and hard to come across. Also since I am part vampire it also gives my blood a different exotic taste. The Lord likes it though. Others think its disgusting, but if someone drank it to often then they could become an addict. For me, it gave me pleasure when _he _drank from me.

I went over and sat next to him. Tilting my head carefully he slowly sank his fangs into my neck. As soon as he pecked the vein I felt waves of pure pleasure take over. My body trembled. Just as soon as it began it was gone. Leaving me a bit breathless. I saw the Lord lean back licking his lips.

"Delicious as always." He gave me a peck on the lips before standing up. I gave myself a mental slap to wake up from the waves I was ridding.

"Thank you My Lord." He hit me softly over the head.

"I've told you a million times not to call me that!" He said faking mock anger. He started walking towards the door. I stood up to follow.

"I'm sorry, Chihaya. But like I say, old habits die hard." He chuckled lightly at me as he strode out the door gracefully. I followed him out. When we reached the kitchen it was pretty calm. Harry was sitting on one side of the counter while Draco sat on the other trying to be as far away from each other as possible. Okuri was chuckling to himself while taking glances back between the two. Kozure, I could tell, was about fives seconds from killing his mate if he didn't tell him what was going on. All three had nothing but drinks in their hands. Guess it was time to start cracking, as they say.

I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up and walked to the kitchen. Turning my head to them as I spoke while at the same time searching for a pan.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Okuri opened his mouth.

"I wont make anything fancy so you know." I glared at Okuri, he quickly closed it. Chihaya(as he told me to call him) laughed at us.

"Anything is fine for me." He said sitting next to Draco. The younger boy stiffened for a second, but Chihaya's calming aura made him relax. Kozure elbowed Okuri since he knew that he was going to say something stupid.

"Same goes for us." Harry raised his head from where he had tried to fall asleep.

"Can you make an omelet? They never have them at the feasts. I've never had one before." The others looked at him, as he said the last part quite softly.

"Really now? Then we'll just have to give you the first taste. I'll make it extra flavorful since I am a good cook anyways." I said smirking at them, Harry ducked and put his head back down, a blush creeping up to his face. Okuri stuck his tongue at me.

"Really now Okuri, is that anyway to behave towards the maker of your food?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Kozure saw and whacked his head. The Lo- Chihaya, giggled at us. I pulled out a pan and the food. Watching the others out of the corner of my eye. They got along well. As long as the Lor-, Chihaya, stayed safe, everything would be ok.

"Harry, Draco? Can you find the plates and forks?" Harry got up immediately, but Draco lagged behind. Guess it goes with being a rich boy. Harry found the plates and passed them out, on the other hand Draco was having trouble finding the forks. I think it was because he was looking where the pots were. He really had no idea where anything was located in a kitchen.

I flipped one omelet over and went to the next. I had three different pans going. I used my enhanced abilities to do it all. Being a vampire has its ups and downs. When there was six ready I brought them over and placed each one on their plates. Each omelet had pieces of meat, green onions, and lots of cheese.

"Dig in guys!" I told them and started eating myself. I looked at Harry from the corner of my eye. He was eating with a smiled plastered on his face. Such a cutie. Oh, and just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I wont need food. Remember? Half wolf demon. Chihaya needs food, well, because he likes it. He told me that a long time ago, he had a friend that would cook all kinds of foods for him. That the person was the most wonderful cook he'd ever knew. That eating now kept him happy and kept that person in his heart.

"Professor?" Harry was looking at me timidly. His hair was still a bit messy from sleep. His glasses were barely hanging from his nose. Adorable.

"Yes?" He fidgeted a bit.

"About the lesson-" I interrupted him.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that. We'll continue after you two wash up." I turned to face Chihaya.

"That is, if you don't mind? I was going to teach them about dragons yesterday. Till Okuri here managed to butt in." I heard an "Oi", but ignored it. Chihaya smiled.

"No, not at all. It'll be wonderful too see you pass your knowledge on to others." I'm sure my cheeks turned a bit pink right then. I then turned to Okuri and his mate.

"You two don't mind right? I kinda have to teach them. Its in the contract." Kozure smiled like Chihaya and covered Okuri's mouth before two words could be spoken.

"No, we don't mind. I'm sure me and Okuri can wait til- Okuri!!" Kozure pulled his hand back from his mouth, cradling it in his lap as his face turned red. Okuri was smirking mercilessly at him while licking his lips.

"Mmm, wolfy." I saw Draco turn his head down and Harry started leaving his seat.

"I-I'm going to get ready." Draco stood too, both going towards the rooms in a fast pace.

"Me too!" Okuri smirked again.

"Don't play for too long you two!" He shouted after him. I saw their ears turn red as the dashed around the corner. I sent a glare his way.

"Okuri. Leave my students alone." I said firmly leaving no room for augments. Instead he just smirked even more.

"Oh, taking a liking Kiba?" I felt my cheeks heat up again. I tried glaring knowing I wasn't making a dent.

"Stay out of it Okuri." He just laughed and pulled his mate up with him.

"Lets go find the dragons again. I want to see how their faring." He rushed of before I could snap at him again, Kozure still trying to fight down his blush. Chihaya was giggling lightly.

"You two act just like brothers. Its nice to see you have someone close." I smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, the whole pack accepts me though. Even if I do have vampire blood. Mother made sure that anyone who didn't accept me could challenge me and see that I'm worthy of being the Chief's son." Chihaya's face was bright when he looked back up.

"As long as someone accepts you. I'll be happy." He smiled again letting his eyes close in happiness. I blushed brightly and bowed my head.

"Thank you." He stood and gathered the plates.

"We might as well clean up. They don't seem like they'll be coming back anytime soon." I rushed over and helped.

"You shouldn't. I can take care of it Lor-Chihaya." He shook his head and went about picking up everyone's empty plates.

"No, I'm used to helping. You can't make me not." He said firmly. Not going to argue with the Lord. So I started helping and washed the plates.

"Kiba!!!" Okuri's worried voice came from down the hall. I quickly dropped what I was doing quickly glancing at Chihaya only to see him by my side already. We ran to where the voice was coming from. Harry's room. As we walked in I noticed at once that there was a cold breeze from the window. What I saw was most amusing. Kuro stood over Harry's limp form. I knew he was alive since I could still hear his speedy heartbeat. Kuro was just sniffing him. But the look on Harry's face was hilarious, well for me. I took my camera out again. Snapping a quick picture of his face close up, before quickly hiding the little muggle device.

My dragons had managed to all fit in the room. Tsuyoi stood next to Kuro just looking at Harry with a bored look that said "You're a boring human you know?" Tsuyoi liked it when the pray squirmed and tried to get away. Koi and Shizuka were curled up at the back of the room peering at us. Ochitsuku stood in front of the pair like a guard.

I chuckled at the scene again before walking into the room. I walked over to Kuro and placed a hand on his large crimson shoulder.

"Kuro, Tsuyoi, what on earth are you two doing?" Kuro turned his large head to me letting his dark eyes tell what he wanted to say. Ok, what they said I didn't want to say out loud. Instead I blushed my entire face turning red.

"Uh. Its ok. He's a good human Kuro. He wont hurt me." The dragon stepped back with a sound that sounded suspiciously like a huff. Tsuyoi backed off as well to let his tail curl around Koi and Shizuka. I held out a hand for Harry, which he took while still looking warily at the dragons in the corner.

"What just happened?" He asked shakily. I spared a glance at the dragons.

"Lets just say they were assessing you." I heard Okuri break out in laughter. I quickly took off my slipper and threw it straight at his head.

Smack! Bulls eye! I heard him curse.

"That's what you get." I said a temper mark was burning red on my head(rhymes…). I turned to my dragons and wondered how they even got into the room. Sighing I directed the dragons into a different room.

"We'll do the lesson in the onsen. It's the biggest room anyway." Once they were all in Kuro curled himself up around Shizuka, who happily returned the gesture by twirling his tail with his brothers. You would think their mates or something. Tsuyoi went over to the water and placed the tip of his tail in before jumping in and getting his brothers all wet. Ochitsuku hissed a bit at him before calmly slipping in himself. Koi followed and went into a corner.

Their all such spoiled dragons.

"Now you five stay here. I'll be back in a second." I noted to myself quickly to make sure to feed soon. I could feel their hunger climbing slowly. Harry came out of his room wearing his school robes, and his hair as usual, his hair was completely messy. I liked it though. Made him look more innocent then he really was. Draco was coming out of his room with his hair dripping a bit and his cheeks a bit pink. Guess he took a shower. A book was tucked under his arm. His usual school robes on. Okuri came out of Harry's room pulling Kozure by the hand after Harry. Chihaya stood at the archway leading to the living room. Just watching with his hands folded neatly in front of him.

I herded them all into the room, except Chihaya who calmly came in behind me. Harry and Draco still looked wary of the five large dragons.

"Don't worry about the dragons. They wont hurt you. I've told you." Okuri ran to Kuro and Shizuka and promptly sat down and started petting Shizuka on the head. Who seemed to like it since a purring/growling sound soon filled the room. Kozure followed his mate at a more moderate pace and proceeded to scold him for running towards a dragon. Why wouldn't he? Dragons react to sudden movements anyways so he had a right to.

I saw Harry glance at Draco and his eyes widened and he ran out of the room. Everyone stared at the door for a bit and he came back within a minute, carrying a book, ink, and a quill. He smiled sheepishly before walked back to Draco's side.

"Ok. First do you know anything about the use of Dragon's blood?" I pulled out my wand from my pocket and flicked it, a long desk and two chairs appeared. I turned again to face the wall opposite of it and flicked my wand again, this time a black chalk board appeared.

"Sit." I told the two who were just staring at the furniture dumbly. They fell into the seats and set up their books and ink.

"So?" Draco looked like he was thinking and then something went off and he answered.

"Dragon's Blood can be used for a lot of things, its most popular use is in potions." I nodded as I saw Harry start writing.

"In what kind of potions?" He thought again tapping the end of his quill on his chin.

'Cute…' I shook my head mentally. No time to think of stuff like that now.

"There's the potion Blenden, which cures blindness. Also I think there's another version of the potion that'll help you learn how to talk to birds." I nodded yet again.

"Good. That's true. What house are you in?" He smirked proudly.

"Slytherin." House of the Snakes, no surprise there.

"Then ten points to Slytherin." I saw him smirk at Harry, who glared back. I already knew what house Harry was in, Dumbdoor was telling me all about how Gryffindor was always the biggest and best house. Tch, liar. But they have little Harry, so they must be good for something.

"But those are only a few things Dragon's blood can be used for. Dragon's blood is a very dangerous blood if coming from a certain dragon. For example." I flicked my wand at the chalk board. Three names popped onto the board.

**Chinese Fireball**

**Antipodean Opaleye**

**Hungarian Horntail**

"Can either of you tell me with dragon has the most poisonous blood?" Draco looked confused but Harry raised his hand slowly, almost unsure.

"Harry, you do know you don't have to raise your hand right?" His cheeks turned a bit pink but still answered nonetheless.

"I think it was the Antipodean Opaleye has the most poisonous blood(I made that up…)." I was quite surprised, not a lot of people knew that. Most believed that it was the Hungarian Horntail because of its fiery attitude.

"That's correct. Can you tell me what potion their blood is most commonly used in?" I saw him scrunch his brow in thought.

"The Scorching potion?" I nodded again and tapped the board with my wand. The potions name popped onto the board along with its ingredients

"I want you two to brew this potion by Friday. I'll get the ingredients by Wednesday so you can get started. You'll find the recipe on page 217 in your potions book." I tapped the board again when I was sure they had copied the information.

"By the way Harry." He looked up from his notes his glasses were hanging dangerously at the bridge of his nose.

"Where did you learn so much on dragons? I'm sure they don't teach about dragons until your seventh year." He smiled sheepishly at me before answering.

"I was in the Triwizard Tournament last year, the first task was to pass a dragon to get a golden egg it was guarding. I had learned about it before hand and looked up as much on dragons I could." I grinned at him, the fact that he had survived was enough for me to believe he was very skilled in the combat area.

"Then ten points to Gryffindor for Harry's excellent knowledge on dragons." I saw him turn and smirk at Draco who glared in return. I turned to the board again clearing it with a stroke of my wand.

"Now. Do you know anything about the uses of Chinese Fireball scales?" Draco answered instantly.

"Their scales are mostly used as armor plates to rebound spells." I smirked at the blond. 

"I'm guessing your family has some around the house?" He smirked back and answered.

"Of course, Malfoy's only have the best of everything you know." I waved him off and pulled a small brown bag from my robes. It was tied with a draw string which I pulled and took out a single item. A large blood red shield like scale that was decorated in different marks and designs.

"This is a piece of armor from my family. Passed down from father to first son. Made from the scale of a King Chinese Fireball. Which one of our forefathers had killed and made himself." I pointedly looked at Chihaya who was petting Kuro in the corner paying no attention to what I was saying.

"As you can see, it looks very strong, and your right, it is. Chinese Fireball scales have the ability to rebound spells and are very hard to penetrate. Even as a vampire and wolf demon I cant even dent it. Watch." I placed the shield on the ground below me. The boys both stood from their seats to watch. I raised my fist high into the air and sent magic and demon chakra into it, it even glowed with all the power. The two boys watched as I brought it down hard. The power burst as it touched the plate and sent small waves of pure power though the small room. Clouds of dust flew around the room creating a slight fog. I wiped out my wand and whispered a quick _Scourgify_. The room cleared and the shield laid upon the ground not even a mark was seen on it. Though a small crater formed under it from the power I had put into the punch.

"Wow." Draco said seeming at lost for words. On the other hand, Harry was just gapping at the size of the hole I made which was about two feet in depth and four feet in circumference. The charms on the shield kept protected most of the floor, or it would have been a lot more bigger. Or at least I think that's what he was looking at. Okuri in the corner was glaring at me, I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking: "Show off…" Chihaya was just smiling at the shield proudly. He made it anyways, so he has a right to be. Kozure was leaning on Okuri who had an arm wrapped around his waist seeming a bit bored since he already knew what I could do.

I picked the shield and held it carefully in my hands. Dusting off ruble and dust from it. Tracing the design of a dragon with my finger.

"As you can see. Its quite indestructible. The person who made it also put a lot of magic into making it. Also, my forefather wasn't a vampire then. He was still full angel, a descendent of the gods. So, he also held powers no other could and he used them in the making of this." Chihaya looked at me questioningly, I smiled back. I didn't plan to tell them that he had created it, just how much I admired it; and him.

"Usually, dragon scales are easier to crack. If I had done that to a regular dragon, it would have probably just slide back a couple feet and a few scales would crack a little. This shield has over six rebounding charms, five shielding charms, two strengthening charms, and a few others I'm still working on. I plan to teach you three of the rebounding spells later. I'm sure you both will find them quite useful in the halls some day." I looked straight at Harry, knowing that he was the "Golden Boy" Savior of the world. He would need them considering the job he might want later. I had read one of his essays from Professor McGonagall. Said he wanted to become an Auror one day. So he was really going to need what I was going to teach him.

"But we'll go over that later. I think I'll stop here for today. Tomorrow we'll go over more on the charms. I'll also teach I think a new spell I picked up while living alone in Japan. I think you'll find it quite useful." With that said I turned to the black board and with a flick of my wand it was gone. The two boys were staring at me with disbelief.

"What?" Draco looked at me and spoke, amazement in his voice.

"That's all for today? We usually get piles more of work." I held my hands up.

"Hey, I'm not the best teacher in the world and I'm pretty lazy when it comes to work. But the things they give you now are mostly useless things. I'm working on things you'll actually need one day. If you really want to get more work I'm sure Professor McGonagall will be happy to assign some other things for you." Draco looked at me in surprise but shook his head.

"NO, no. We can take this." I smirked.

"Good, cuz I wasn't about to go all the way to her office just to get work for you." I walked out of the room after ordering my dragons to stay in there. I saw Chihaya follow me out his clock flowing behind him like a curtain of darkness, a bright smile covered his face. I took the silent order and led us back to my room. Deciding to lock the door not wanting unexpected visitors again. He flowed in taking a seat in front of the fire again. I followed slowly wondering what could have made him this happy.

"That boy. Harry Potter was it not?" I nodded realizing he couldn't see me I spoke.

"Yes, he's according to some records I found on him, a half blood with no relatives besides a couple muggles. Which he currently lives with." The Lord stood a grin firmly placed on his face.

"I'm going to drink from him. There's something I want to confirm." I stared at him with shook. It wasn't every day the Lord Chihaya drank from anyone. Plus he also drank from me earlier. I nodded stupidly going to the door to fetch the boy.

"Bring him too me. I'll be waiting here. Don't tell the others just yet. I want to make sure I'm correct." I bowed on my way out.

"Yes, my Lord." He waved his hand dismissing me. He must really be thinking since he usually orders me to call him "Chihaya" if I called him that. I drifted out the door still thinking how on earth that boy managed to make the Lord that happy and serious. I knocked on the boys door, a small "come in" was heard and I pulled the door open. Harry sat on his bed a book opened in front of him. While Draco sat at a desk I guessed he transfigured himself since it wasn't there before. Both heads turned towards me as I walked into the room.

"Potter. Come with me." I saw Draco raise an eyebrow but he didn't say anything. Harry stood his face covered in confusion. I turned and walked out of the room signaling for him to follow. The young Potter heir followed his curious glint hidden by his glasses and confusion but he couldn't hide it from me. We walked back into my rooms and the Lord sat in the chair next to the fire. His gaze fixed on its tumbling flames. He looked up as we came up and smiled.

"Harry, please come." He extended a hand to the young boy and I saw him glance at me quickly before moving forward to meet him. I could just _smell _the confusion and fear mingling around him. Harry slowly placed his hand in the Lord's, then his emotion turned to surprise. My guess is that he didn't know that Vampires are usually cold because of the lack of blood.

"There is no need to worry. But I must request for a bit of your blood." The boy stuttered in reply his jaw hanging open uselessly.

"B-blood?" The Lord smiled and simply nodded. "Why mine?" The Lord pulled Harry closer to him probably thinking of taking it even if Harry didn't want him too.

"I must test to see whether you are a descendent of someone I once knew." But before Harry made any comment back the Lord pulled him forward and sunk his fangs into his slim neck.


End file.
